


Mad Love

by EmpressKira



Series: Joyfully Crazy [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dark Themed, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Minor Sabo/Ace, Serial Killer Marco, Serial Killer Thatch, Wicked Attraction, last of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: The note set him off balance again, knocking him back to the inner turmoil he felt before when he first started getting over Marco. Now his lover is out and coming to be back by his side and Ace doesn't think he will be able to resist. *Follows after Gone Mad





	Mad Love

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of the series! Enjoy~!

It was a reaction, I don't know why I did, but I hid the note away. I was conflicted on what to do as it could only mean that Marco was either getting out or already out and still  _loved_  me. The family vacation, I tried my best to be as I was before receiving the note. Though, I did find myself zoning out on occasion with fingers touching to my collarbone, missing the weight that used to sit there years ago. It was a little surprising that they let me keep the necklace, but it was the only thing they allowed as a means to know when I fully separated from my past life.

But now I can't.

My heart would thunder and my stomach would fill with flutters, giving me so much like before. It was like a warmth found me, a hand out to pull me into an embrace, filling me with the heat from before. The vacation had only lasted a couple weeks before we were back to the home where we settled back in how we were. My heart ached when I would cuddle into Sabo, wishing that it was Marco and then I would ache more while holding to Sabo more as I needed to stop with those thoughts.

All of these thoughts of getting back with Marco, everything that happened was not right and I was just sucked into something in desperation to get away from my home life. These people have opened arms up to me to take me in and take care of me to help show I could live peacefully with no fear of anything to happen. The madness in my head brought so much anxiety through me as I had been doing so good and then suddenly it was like I was smacked back twenty steps.

"What's wrong, Ace?" I look up as Sabo is fixing his shirt to go to work and I was just staring blankly to the television. It takes me a minute to soon fix my face and give a smile to him.

"It's nothing, just thinking about what I have to stock tomorrow." I tell him while standing up from the couch and moving to him to help fix the top buttons for him. I ignore that I know his eyes are glancing to the necklace around my neck, something I would suddenly wear, but then take it off in my conflicted mind. Part of me knows he is concerned and wants to ask, but doesn't pressure to speak to me about it.

"You mentioned it would be a bit more, but don't overwork yourself tomorrow." He tells me, sending a curl through me as he is so sweet to me and it hurts that part of my brain was thriving for Marco.

"You know I won't, Luffy is usually my break time, so nothing to worry about." I tell him as he moves to cup my face with a smile as he leans to kiss at my nose.

"Remember to take your second break too." He tells me, having me chuckle that we were talking about this because I know he was off the next couple days and will sleep in tomorrow.

"Of course," I say while moving a bit and pause, but he meets me for a kiss. A mixture of delight and raw anxiety flares through with the feel of him pressing into me, but I couldn't stop myself from leaning in as well as it did feel so right. He pulls back while letting go of my face and starts moving to the door while grabbing his bag to put over his body.

As he leaves through the door, I move to sit on the couch again with fingers going through my hair as my mind wages war over everything that happened. The apartment is quiet as I try to sort my mind, leaning back on the couch, head resting back to look up at the ceiling with a hand coming up to mess with the beads. It's like a trip down memory lane, those times Marco caressed me and trailed my body with kisses, I practically groan at the thought. Then the other side snaps in place and I pull my hand away and sit up to try to shake my head free of the thoughts.

I shouldn't love Marco anymore.

_But I so deeply do._

**-o-o-o-o-**

The following day I had gone to work, necklace back on after a mental battle for five minutes if I should or not. I gave a quick kiss to Sabo's temple before leaving and hurriedly made it to work for the day. Luffy had come to visit like usual and was worried over me as I had been a little off lately. I truthfully told him it was a bit of an emotional struggle, but I was fine and he shouldn't worry. He, of course, wasn't convinced one bit, but let it go to chatter with me as I went on break. My second break had Shanks stop in to talk and said that Sabo and I should come over the day after tomorrow for dinner—no doubt to try and coax my turmoil out as he seemed worried.

Exhaustion is the thing I feel on my way home, mostly being mentally as I still felt conflicted on the note I received and tried to figure everything out. I breathe out a sigh while moving to the apartment door to unlock it, looking forward to resting next to Sabo. Even in my confliction, I still felt happy with Sabo and sought comfort in him when in the deepest of mental distress. I did pick to be with Sabo, he never forced me into anything and I knew it was a right choice being with him as he gave me so much and I try to return it just as much, being ever happy with everything we have while living normally with no need to worry about running.

"I'm home!" I say while pulling out the key from the lock and moving to close the door. I shut it firmly and notice no noise, having me assume he was in the bathroom or his bedroom at the moment. The start of the show we like is starting its previews with food set out on the coffee table and I quickly toss my keys to the small table and pulling shoes off in excitement, moving with a slightly quick pace. "Nah, we are going to miss the new episode, Sabo!" I mention out while moving to my bedroom to change and open the door to something I wasn't expecting.

"Welcome home, love." A breath fills me as I am feeling giddy at the gleam of those blue eyes and I can't tear my eyes away. Emotions are struggling in a battle on seeing who is sitting on my bed with a calming gaze.

"M-Marco…" His name leaves me like a swirling need as I lightly tremble as I am conflicted on what to do with this situation. He tilts his head as he keeps his calming expression and gives a low hum.

"I sent a note beforehand and you haven't packed, yoi." The words are soaking into me as I feel a prickling in the back of my head and tried to resist from moving. My feet fail me, my mind having no control as it is slowly giving in as well, and I am walking carefully towards the other. Blue eyes keep a hold of my gaze before flickering and he is smiling wider. "That necklace has always looked so good on you, my Queen." It was like a spell as I feel myself swallow thickly before a smile is starting to pull at my lips and then a hand is out for me to grab. My body is pulled into him, my arms scrambling to be around him to grab onto him like a lifeline.

"M-Marco…" My body is shifted to straddle him and I couldn't help but to nuzzle my face into his neck. "I-I… you are here… I'm so… I-I…" I try to find my words as I felt everything from before completely fill my senses and how much I had ached for him to be with me again. Hands start lining along my back and I melt into it while he soon grips to ribs to have me back so he can look to me.

"I notice you played house while I was away…" The words have me tense, a simmering anxiety through me at the thought of him knowing about Sabo. He tilts his head as I purse lips and look away, trying to avoid the subject, those fingers gripping my ribs. "Did you not think I would be back, yoi?" The tone is the one he would use it when irritated about something, usually about Thatch or when a guest does something he doesn't care for. My lips move with trembles as I want to say something, but could only grip to the front of his shirt with whimpers as eyes close with trying to shrink myself somehow. "Look at me, love." I automatically did it without thought and was faced with blue eyes gleaming darkly to me. "Did you doubt me?"

It's a heavy question as I feel my breaths quicken, my mind crumbling of him being here. "I…" The word starts as I feel eyes stinging and trying to hold back tears. "I was told life and… and to never…" I try to stay calm as I keep my eyes to the other who watches me with a stoic look.

"I said I would always find me by your side, Ace. You  _doubted_  me." A tight grip has me jerk with a whimper as I grip to his shirt, everything consuming me to the core.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't want… I di-didn't want to believe it. M-Marco, please…" I felt the overwhelming fear that he would leave me again, but also at the fact that I shouldn't let myself get dragged away again and it spikes full force as tears slipped by lids as I squeeze eyes shut. Every bit in me wants to  _please_  Marco with whatever he wants to hear. "I love you, please…"

"But I see you already replaced me." The tone is cold and I snap eyes back up at him with trembles to soon shake my head.

"N-No!" I try to tell him before my body is thrown into the mattress with him holding me down, arm over my chest. A whimper leaves me as I grip to his arm and he is hovering over me with his free hand coming out with a knife in it. This shaky sob leaves me as I cling to his arm and try to breathe while looking up to him. "I-I'm sorry…" I try to tell him as his eyes never changed from that dark glimmer and this feeling fills me of remembrance of what he told me one time. Trying to calm my cries, I move one hand out to the side while the other gripped to the hand over me. "C-Can I at least hold your hand one last time? P-Please? I won't struggle, I promise…" I ask as I  _knew_  that blade wouldn't touch my skin and he shifts his head while letting his hand moving to entwine our fingers. A bursting is through me as the hold alone sends so many emotions through me, a smile on me as I grip his hand. "I love you." I tell him, not moving to stop his hand from shifting our hands to the mattress by my head and I kept my eyes to blue.

There is a pause in his movement as he tilts his head and then he is smiling while the knife comes down. It stabs into the mattress next to my face, never once flinching at the movement and he is leaning over me more. "I wanted to make sure you still trusted me, love." A surprise fills me with a light laugh mixing with my shaky breathes and then he moves his hand from the knife to grip my chin. I am tilted up to meet his lips and I move my free hand to grip the back of his head to press more. It feels so good, all the sensations from before filling me, taking over the common sense of my brain, and he grips my hand before pulling away with the knife. "Now we should be going, yoi." He tells me while moving to stand up and I am trembling while following behind him with a smile, trying to swallow down anything else. "Though, I think you should at least give a proper goodbye."

The words confuse me as he is moving towards my closet and I can already feel a curl in my stomach, hoping it wouldn't be something of a mess. Luckily, there is no mess, but green eyes find me and it slaps back my sense of mind on everything I worked hard to get away from the past. I begin to tremble as my heart aches as Sabo is tied up, but relieved that he isn't injured from what I can tell. His mouth gagged and he is looking to me with pleading eyes and I felt my own self desperate to get him out of that situation.

Oh gods, this was my fault.

"So, you were playing house, hmm?" I snap my head to look to Marco as he can practically read me. The knife is shifting a bit in his fingers and I flickered eyes between both the weapon and Sabo as I  _knew_  Marco's mindset. Trembles are leaving me as I smile and move closer to Marco while hands are out.

"I-It doesn't matter, we should go." I tell him, wanting to at least save Sabo as much as I could for even bringing him into this situation. I didn't deserve what Sabo provided for me, I set my life on a track that could never derail and had to follow through. It wasn't that I didn't love Marco because I  _very much do_ with everything we have gone through, but I also knew how much the relationship really  _was_  revolving around being known to be  _toxic_ —the word told to me by Robin. "We don't have time, right? W-We should just go." I try to say as I glance to Sabo once more and he is staring in surprise as he knows I am thinking clearly and eyes are squinting in desperation on not wanting to let me dig back to keep Sabo safe.

Marco is watching me as I think of the good things to bring a genuine smile up and he can only return the smile. It really does send flutters in me, enjoying that side of the man and he moves to bring a hand to my face. I lean into the touch and I soften my smile as I enjoy the touch. It drags my mind back into the known territory I had experienced from before and those lips feathering to a cheek have me giggling.

"Only this time," Marco mentions and brings me back to where we are and he is smiling to me while moving his hand to grab one of mine. "Only because he took care of you while I was gone, yoi." So much relief fills me as Marco turns and starts for the door, having me gaze to Sabo and giving a sad smile and mouthing the words 'I'm sorry'. It seemed to break him as he shifted with eyes closing and I was pulled out of the bedroom swiftly.

We move through the living room, but was startled as the front door opens and I recognize the yell being from Shanks. I had shift enough to give a confused stare as I can see Shanks with his weapon raised now and Marco is cursing under his breath in a muddled fashion. It seems like he hadn't planned on this sudden visit, I wouldn't doubt Shanks had Sabo check in when I got home and since no response was there, he had come to check in. The door hadn't been busted open, the key sticking out of the door knob, and I was still in a rollercoaster of emotions.

The hand in mine grips while soon pulling me forward and then the hand moved as an arm is around my waist. I am standing in front of Marco, Shanks keeping his aim steady as he didn't want to falter at what just happened. Lips are kissing to my neck in a type of reassurance, but I was conflicted still and just went with what I could. Shanks could see my expression, my inner turmoil of what I should be doing, but that was better than before, right? I didn't just immediately fall back into place, them telling me how I shouldn't.

"Let Ace go. I will not let you drag him back into that mess!" Shanks pipes up with a glare and keeps his position while I am being moved lightly.

"No, see here…  _You_ are going to stay back and let us by." Marco starts coldly with irritation evident in his voice on this predicament. "I don't want any more interference with my love and me, yoi." The comment is there as the arm stays around me while I am moved slowly forward and Shanks is giving me a look. I know he wants me to jerk out of the hold or do  _something_ , but my body  _won't_  and I am trapped in an imbalance state of what I wanted to do. "Just let us go, you won't be seeing us on where we go." Marco explains, having me think of the reason we were headed to the border and this feeling fills me.

We could live peacefully together and I could possibly help convince him to stay in one place and not do anything to get us moved. Then again, I don't know what is planned for when we go over, but I feel hope blossoming in me. It causes my senses to go back to how everything was before and I am smiling in a silly way. I see Shanks notice and purse lips with a glare to Marco, having me lightly frown since on who he has it directed at.

"We won't be causing you anymore problems. Plus, we will miss our flight at this rate, yoi." Marco mentions while I have hands gripping onto the arm around my waist, enjoying the contact. Something flickers within Shanks's eyes as he soon lowers his weapon and backs out of the home slowly.

"You didn't touch Sabo, did you?" Eyes are narrowed as we move forward and get to the door easily enough as he backs to the hall.

"No, I did not." My lover responds while I feel something tucking in the back of my pants carefully before his other hand comes out. "You can go check, but close the door behind you, I don't want to take chances." Marco remarks while pointing to the apartment and I can only smile as I am excited for what lays in store for us.

"Ace," Shanks mentions my name lightly and I can only gaze to him as he is looking for an answer to his question, trusting my words more.

"Sabo is in the closet in my room, unharmed." I reply with my smile staying, somewhat emotions flickering at the thought of leaving Sabo, but a reassuring grip is around my waist. Shanks can only nod as he seems to be thinking of something and goes into the apartment while we move around with Marco staying behind me.

The door is soon closed and Marco shifts to grab my hand and quickly tugs me along down the hall. We are moving in a type of run, my hand gripping tightly to his and I am smiling so wide. We take the stairs, the cold stone soaking in through my socks, but I didn't care. Moving along down to the first floor, he turns to take the back exit in the stairwell, causing it to buzz temporarily as we made it out. I am dragged along down the back alley where you would take your trash to the dumpsters and I see a car ahead with Thatch in the front passenger seat with a wide grin, waving to us.

He soon moves to open the back up and I am quickly following behind Marco as he slips in and I happen to notice the vehicle a couple cars down has a man leaning against it. It's Benn, and his cigarette is dropping as he stares in surprise while I am soon pulled in after with a smile. Marco moving to pull the door closed quickly and I immediately cling to him as he moves in the seat to sit back.

"Let's go, Izou." Mentioned man is driving away soon as the words come out and there are arms around my body to pull me closer. Lips flutter over my forehead affectionately and I am giggling happily, knowing this is how I always wanted to be. In Marco's arms feeling so much love for me and I make a noise of discomfort as something is along my lower back. "Oh, I almost forgot about my knife." He mentions while shifting me to take the weapon out and placing it forward where Thatch takes it as I notice. My body is curled along Marco's lap and I have arms around him tightly.

"Retrieving the Queen, successful!" Thatch cheers while I smile wide and rub my cheek into a shoulder. A hand moves to brush my hair back lovingly and I can't help my wiggles of happiness.

The trip is met with Thatch's chatter to us all and making me laugh like before. It all had me realize how much I missed this all and Marco commented that he didn't like that they were trying to change me into someone else. The words have me thinking on how right he was because I have always been so happy about being with Marco, Thatch even. Now we are travelling to somewhere that will take an hour, Izou mentioning how they would lose their tail soon enough.

The car was followed, but none of them were concerned over it and even seemed amused by it all. When we reached a certain area, Izou told us to buckle up tight and we did as he said. My hand grips to Marco's while loving the way he brings it up to pepper it with kisses and I am flushing from the action. The car begins to speed up and I keep the grip tight as I feel the adrenaline flaring to life, but looked to calming blue eyes that are not fazed by any of it.

"Heh, they can't follow behind now." Izou comments with a smug noise and lets the car continue at a quicker speed, cruising down the road as he is being praised by Thatch on how good he is doing. Travelling a little longer, I am soon met with the sight of a type of small little airport. "This is what Whitebeard has provided for us to travel to him."

"I assume this is important if he was able to get me out so easily, yoi." Marco comments from his spot as he is also gazing curiously around and it has me know that whoever this Whitebeard is wants to know Marco for some reason, enough to bail Marco out of  _life_  in prison.

"It is important and he was very understanding of you wanting your lover with you as well." Izou clarifies and I am surprised before smiling as I was happy that they didn't stop me from being with Marco. "We understand not to separate you both and let you two be together as I know you complement one another so well." Izou continues with a small giggle as we pull up on the runway just far enough away from the small jet provided.

We get out of the vehicle and Marco meets me at the front side as I am gazing around in curiosity. An arm is easily slipping around my waist to pull me in as we continue behind the other two. Two men are standing by the stairs to get into the plane, one with a hat and headset resting to around his neck and the other has long, black hair with fingers twiddling his mustache. The two are waiting for us and Izo moves with Thatch to the side as I am pulled up along with Marco to before the other two.

"I am Vista," the man with curly dark locks mentions and soon has a hand to introduce the other. "This is my brother, Curiel. He will be piloting the plane to our destination."

"I am Marco and this is my lover, Ace." The introductions have me give a small wave while staying close to my lover who keeps a protective hold.

"Pleasure, we will head up inside and you chose a place to sit where you find most comfortable." Vista continues as Curiel nods and goes up the steps while Vista bows before following. Izou is giggling about something Thatch says in his ear before they are heading up next and I am turned to focus to Marco.

"I love you, Ace." The words have me focus more before I am grinning wide while moving hands up around his neck to pull on him to come closer so I could flutter kisses to his nose.

"I love you, too! So much~!" I tell him with wiggles and he is chortling before catching my lips a couple times in kisses while hands are to my hips.

"They seem to know how much I need you." He mentions while I purse lips with a heat flaring in me and I give him a look before making a noise.

"I-I'm sorry about everything back at the apartment… I only love you, really! I was just… just really conflicted!" I bring up as he had to of noticed, but a hand moves to start petting back my hair and shifts to give kisses to my cheek.

"I know, love. They were trying to change you into something else, yoi. I am glad I got back to you when I did, I don't know what I would do without you by my side." He tells me softly while pulling back to look at me and this smile pulls on me.

"But you will always find yourself by my side…" I remark in a soft tone and he smiles to that with eyes dancing in delight.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around for this ride! I do hope you liked it all and enjoyed every step along the way!
> 
> The ending had been a bit indecisive for me it was either this, Marco and Ace die, or Marco dies trying to Ace with him but Ace lives on to be with Sabo. Now, the last choice was actually VERY likely, but then as I was typing on it turned to this ending instead! So hope you like it! :3
> 
> This will be the last one of this all! I am quite proud of myself! *pats self on back*


End file.
